


Emotions

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: I don't ship this but I got the prompt and wrote itData and Bruce have been working together very closely on a joint paper. They meet up at the big annual cybernetics conference to present it.
Relationships: Data/Bruce Maddox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [datalaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/datalaur/gifts).



> I got the prompt: Data and Bruce have been working together very closely on a joint paper. They meet up at the big annual cybernetics conference to present it. From Datalaur on Tumblr, and while I don't ship this, I'm offering pride oneshots, so I wrote it.

They had been working together quite a lot recently. Bruce found himself getting slightly more infatuated with Data every time they spoke.

But even though he had long since accepted Data as sentient, he knew it would be hard for the android to love.

They planned to meet at the latest cybernetics conference. Bruce wasn't going to admit it, but he was getting slightly more fancy than the conference needed.

Data didn't have feelings, he was an android. It made him sad. However, he was... excited? to meet up with Maddox at the conference. They had been working together a lot, and Data thought that if he could love, he would love Maddox.

"You look nice." Bruce greeted Data. Data didn't look any different then ever, but it was, as almost always, a compliment on his construction.

"Thank you." Data replied. They entered the conference, and instantly started to look around.

After they had looked around for an hour or so, Bruce softly pulled Data to the side. "Shall we get some lunch?"

"I do not need to eat."

"I do."

"Of course. Where shall we go? Commander Riker suggested a nearby restaurant when I mentioned that I was visiting this conference."

"We can go there."

The restaurant was exactly the type of restaurant Riker would frequent. It was small, and romantic with a hint of casual. Bruce ordered food, and Data politely refused anything.

"What's been happening on the Enterprise?" Bruce asked, attempting to make small talk.

"Tasha is now with Counsellor Troi."

"With as in dating?"

"Yes."

"And Tasha is the one that was almost killed by the embodiment of evil?"

"Yes."

"I'm happy for her."

"What does it feel like?"

"What?" Bruce asked, looking up at Data from his food.

"Love."

"Love is wanting to be close to someone, wanting to be completely venerable with them. Love is knowing you would put yourself in harms way for a person."

"It sounds nice. How do you know when it's love, and not friendship?"

"You just do."

"Oh. Is just knowing hard?"

"It depends."

Data lunged forward and kissed Bruce's cheek.

"What." Bruce stated.

"Is that not what you do when you love someone?" Data asked, tilting his head slightly.

"It is... It is. But..."

"I think I love you."

Bruce smiled. "I think I love you too."


End file.
